


I love the feel of your hands

by gypsy_demos



Series: Broken Wings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - post third season, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Character Death, Depression, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freckles!!!!!, Hand Jobs, I really truly promise Yamaguchi will have a happy ending!!!!!!, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsy_demos/pseuds/gypsy_demos
Summary: Yamaguchi has struggled all his life with his sexuality. His parents would disown him, and his brother would hurt him. With Hinata's father in jail, and his brother out of a job, Yamaguchi practically lives in the high school gym. As a team, everyone decided that going to Nationals without Hinata was out of the question, that they needed to be here to support Hinata. However, Yamaguchi still practices everyday and tried to put a certain copper eyed boy out of his mind. It would've worked too, until he showed up one day, wanting nothing more than to get lost in a sea of freckles





	1. Lost in a sea of freckles

**Author's Note:**

> My lil freckled baby!!!! XD
> 
> I love Yamaguchi so much, he deserves some one who loves his freckles!!!

_"It's such a shame what the Hinata family is going through. The father had been a god fearing man." Yamaguchi's mother's softly spoken words had his hands clenching under the dinner table._

_"What can you expect? That mother of theirs was a sinful woman. She invited the devil in when she whored herself with that degenerate and ran off with him. The father was trying to save his sodomite of son's soul. The government, just like the Pontious Pilot and the Romans, is persecuting good Christians." He watched as his mother nodded in agreement with what his father was saying._

_Yamaguchi thought he was going to be sick. His team mate was laying in a coma, possibly dying, and his parents were justifying what had happened to him. He wanted to be anywhere else other than where he was._

_"Tadashi, will you say grace today?"_

_Yamaguchi internally rolled his eyes as he smiled slightly at his mother's request. He folded his hands under his chin and recited the Lord's prayer:_

_"Our father, who art in heaven_ _, hallowed be thy name,_

_"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven,_

_"Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts as we forgive our debtors,_

_"Lead us not unto temptation, but deliver us from evil,_

_"For thine is your kingdom, and the power, and glory forever,_

_"Amen."_

_He hated saying grace, knowing full and well that his parents meant none of it. They were hypocrites who complained about being judged for their religion, and then turned around to judge others for the shallowest of things. How could you hate someone for their skin tone? Like they can choose their pigmentation?! Or a persons sexuality. Who would choose to make their lives harder?_

_Yamaguchi watched his parents interact with one another. They were so distant and formal with each other. Like they were roommates who happened to have children together. This past week has pushed him to reflect on himself, and he didn't like what he saw._

_Tsuki, who despite being salty as all hell, was an amazing person. He was smart, wanted a career in Paleontology, regularly did volunteer work, was from a good family, a devoted friend, and he was gay. Despite everything else, all his parents saw was that he was gay. That one thing about him, made him less in their eyes._

_And they wanted Yamaguchi to be just like them, and share in their beliefs. For a while he had, but tried to accept Tsuki for almost all of who he was. The problem is, you can't ignore a part of who a person is. As if you're fine with eighty-five percent of the person but try to sweep the other fifteen percent under the rug. That's just not how it works. If you accept someone, you have to accept all of them, even the parts that make you uncomfortable._

_He was so focused on ignoring his parents and his internal musings, that he didn't hear the front door open, or the sound of rapidly approaching foot falls. Movement in his peripheral caught his eye, and he turned in time to see a gold class ring flash before he was punched so hard, he fell to the floor._

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Yamaguchi's arms burned as he served ball after ball, his palm going numb and his upper back was cramping from exertion. The sound of the ball making it into the bin across from him was the only sound to keep him company. The team was at the hospital visiting Hinata today, and he had wanted to go, but couldn't bring himself to.

As it was, he felt tense around his team in general. His brother had pointed a gun at their coach, struck their club advisor, and helped take Hinata away that night for God's sake! Nobody said anything, but he felt it in the way they quieted when he walked into the room, the way they rarely spoke to him outside of volleyball practice, and the fact that they never invite him to go see Hinata.

If Tsuki went with him, Tadashi could muster up the courage to face Hinata and apologize for whatever role his brother had played in his abuse. He may not have hit Hinata, but neither had his brother kept true to the oath he swore when he joined the police force. In Yamaguchi's eyes, doing nothing was just as harmful as being the abuser, if not more so.

But that wasn't going to happen. Tsuki wasn't talking to him, and Yamaguchi hadn't found a moment to properly apologize to his best friend for his behavior. Not being able to talk to his best friend, or find solace at his family's house was eating at Yamaguchi.

To add on top of it all, his home was just as tense. Yamaguchi had gone with Coach Ukai to speak with the investigator of the Attorney General's office. Though the man had had his suspicions, Yamaguchi had confirmed them by giving the names of police officers who often looked the other way and took bribes.

His brother had been on that list, and while Yamaguchi knew what it would mean to give this man his brother's name, Tadashi could no longer do nothing. The result was an investigation of police corruption, and the prosecutor was hounding Yamaguchi day and night to take the witness stand.

Once again, Tadashi found himself in a position where he has to choose whether to do nothing or to do something. Either way, his decision would have consequences for both sides. So here he is, hitting serves in the hope that his body will be too tired to think about the mess swirling around in his head, and become to valuable to be cut from the team.

He had brought out two bins, one full of balls, the other empty. He had the empty one set up opposite him of the net. The full bin was next to him, and he used the empty one as a target. He was getting most of the balls in, but his aim was off the last few serves.

Frustrated with missing the bin six times, he stops to take a break, walks over to the chair he set out to place his belongings and takes a drink from his water bottle.  A hiss of pain from holding the bottle makes Yamaguchi almost drop the bottle, and frowns at the blisters forming on his palm. His whole hand looked raw and his fingers were stiffening up, almost refusing to bend. This is what he got for practicing non-stop for hours.

He was hitting the ball too hard, he knew that, but he just couldn't help himself. Whenever he threw the ball up, he saw his brothers face and would swing with everything he had.

Tadashi had tried to understand his brother, he truly had, but his brother had always been distant and physically aggressive towards him.

Yamaguchi knew from others on his team and school that brothers rough housed with each other, and siblings were generally competitive. However, his brother had taken it to another level. He'd shove Yamaguchi down the stairs if he moved too slow, would slap him if he talked back, get his hair pulled if he didn't answer fast enough, and a punch to the stomach or arm if he excelled in school.

The worst was the teasing due to his freckles, because it wasn't just his brother, but was his classmates too. Honestly, he could deal with name calling; Spot, Freczilla, Speckles or the worst Dalmaguchi. But he hated it most when they would just laugh at him. He would just be there, and they would laugh at just seeing his freckles. It made him so self-conscious, that he just kept his head down and wouldn't look at people.

But that seemed like child's play after his brother was put on suspension. He took his anger out on Yamaguchi whenever he was in arms length. By some miracle, he didn't know that Yamaguchi had been the reason for his suspension, because he went a little nauseous at the thought of what his brother would do to him if he found out.

Yamaguchi tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh that felt like it came from the depths of his soul. He was so tired. His school counselor had spoken to him and his parents about seeing a Psychiatrist for possible depression, but Yamaguchi's parents believed in the healing power of prayer.

Yamaguchi hated how conservative his parents were, they were deeply devout Christians, and rejected modern medicine. They would have homeschooled him if they could have survived on just his father's salary, and had graduated high school themselves. He was at least grateful for school in that respect. A sports scholarship along with his AP and Honor's classes was his only way out.

He lifted his head back up and took another pull from his bottle before setting it back down. He was reaching for his towel when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his ear.

Yamaguchi turned his head towards the sound, and froze as he was ensnared by copper eyes framed by ash-blonde hair. Semi Eita, the pinch server for Shiratorizawa was standing just inside the door of the gym. Yamaguchi blushed at the intensity of that capper-eyed gaze. Without another word, he started walking towards him, his long legs eating up the distance. Yamaguchi backed up, until the wall kept him from retreating further, blushing furiously, remembering the last time Semi had found him alone.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

_Semi stood in the doorway of the room Karasuno had been staying in for the training camp. Most of the team was packed and were loading their bags onto the bus. They had one straggler, and Semi thanked the universe that he was alone. His object of obsession was no more than twenty feet from him._

_He didn't know what it was about those fucking freckles, but whenever he saw them his mind conjured up XXX scenes involving those damn, sexy ass freckles. Because he couldn't help but wonder, just where else was Yamaguchi covered in freckles?_

_'Did he have a spattering of them on his back and shoulders?'_

_'Did he have a trail of them on his stomach, leading to the holy land?'_

_Semi shook his head and pinched the bridge of nose, mentally sighing. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he scared the timid boy in front of him. He lowered his hand and opened his eyes to find deep brown eyes lost in a sea of freckles warily eyeing him in the doorway._

_'God those freckles!' It was now or never, and he walked towards Yamaguchi like a man on a mission. Semi didn't give either of them a chance to think about it and just pushed him up against a wall, caging him in, and kissed him like there would be no tomorrow. Semi felt white hot fire rip through his spine and pool in his groin at the feel of the softest lips he'd ever felt._

_Yamaguchi froze at first, but moaned and eagerly kissed Semi back. Hands roamed freely, both hissing as they found each other's nipples, and they broke apart for a moment to pull each other's shirts off. Semi was surprised for half a heartbeat when Yamaguchi grabbed his ass and ground his, shockingly already hard cock, against his own._

_One of Semi's hands was clutching Yamaguchi's throat to keep the younger boy in place, but he squeezed in reflex by accident, and it caused the lewdest, high pitch whine to come out of those fucking perfect lips, followed Yamaguchi's hips buck against his own again._

_'Fuck!' Semi was entranced by those blush covered freckles and that blissed out face. But he wasn't going to be outdone by a freshman, and reached his other hand down into Yamaguchi's shorts, pulled his weeping dick out, and started jerking him off. He kept a slight pressure to his throat and closed his eyes as those high pitched whines filled his ears._

_Nails dug into his back and he was positive there would be scratches left behind, and Semi loved it. He leaned forward and sucked on Yamaguchi's collar bone, leaving his own mark behind. He briefly let go of Yamaguchi's  cock to pull out his own to hold them together and jerk each other off together._

_He_   _loved the feel of Yamaguchi's hot dick against his own. He felt another arc of white hot heat down his spine at his glazed eyes. Semi brought mouth_ _to Yamaguchi's ear and whispered, "Can you feel my cock against yours, babe?" Yamaguchi's eyes rolled back into his head a little and nodded on another whine. "My cocks gonna feel so good in your tight ass...Tadashi." Without warning, Yamaguchi came with a strangled scream, and took Semi with him._

_Before he could recover, Yamaguchi pushed him away and wiped his stomach off with his shirt. He was a whirl of movement, running to his bag, throwing his jacket on without a shirt, grabbing his bag and booking it out of the room without looking back at him once._

 

<><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Tendou had never been so relaxed before in his life. His beautiful blonde boyfriend was draped across his stomach reading a book about dinosaurs that Tendou had bought for him, while he had his newest Manga propped on Tsuki's back. They were spending a lazy Sunday in Tsuki's room, after relieiving Ushijima of his vigil Saturday.

While it was a huge hurdle and a good sign that Hinata was awake, the small middle blocker had a long road to recovery ahead of him. Not only had his ribs been broken that punctured his lung and internal bleeding , he had had a ruptured spleen, a dislocated jaw and discs in his spine, a shattered collar bone, and his skull had been fractured in multiple places.

The doctors hadn't given them much hope, but Ushijima had refused any other scenario than Hinata waking up. The first few days, Ushijima never left his boyfriend's side, sleeping in a chair next to the bed while holding his small hand.

The only people he had allowed in the room other than medical staff had been Tendou, Tsuki, Semi, Daichi, Suga, and of course Natsu and their mother. Although, Tendou had a sneaking suspicion that it only because Natsu was so young that he let the woman in the room.

Tendou's heart had nearly shattered when Hinata's little sister had crawled onto her brothers hospital bed and gently touched his face. "Shou, I missed you. Please wake up." Her tiny little voice brought tears to his eyes. When she looked up at Ushijima, Tendou could see his best friend was watching Natsu with Misty eyes. "Why isn't he waking up?"

Ushijima had knelt down next to the bed and spoke softly. "Shouyou's head was hurt, and his brain needs sleep to get better, so does the rest of his body. I'll bet he can hear you though, and that he's happy you're here. Your brother has told a lot about you."

Natsu regarded him quietly, as though she was trying to pick him apart. Ushijima slowly reached out a hand to hers and smiled softly. "Your brother means a lot to me Natsu. He's my family. Since you're his sister, that makes you my sister too. I've always wanted a little sister."

Natsu waited a heart beat before slowly pulling her hand out from his and reaching her arms out. Ushijima didn't need to be asked twice and picked her up while hugging her. He moved to the chair and sat down with Natsu curled up in his lap. They both reached out and held onto Hinata's hand. 

Tendou had taken his que and ushered people out of the room to give them some privacy. His miracle boy sure had a thing for carrot tops, and it was adorble.

So today Tendou and Tsuki were relaxing after giving Ushijima Saturday off to go home to shower and change his clothes. Tendou was happy that Ushijima had found someone to take care of, and to care for him. Hinata had this glow in his eyes whenever he heard Ushijima's name or when said boy was in the room.

Tendou wondered if he had the same look when he was around Tsuki. He looked up from his manga to gaze over at him and smiled softly when he saw Tsuki's lips moving as he read. "Enjoying the book moon pie?"

He laughed as the book made it's way to slightly tap him on his head. His moon pie really hated his nick name, but Tendou loved the reaction it got. Before he could pounce, his phone chimed. He looked at the text message, saw it was from Leon, and frowned. Apparently Semi was still in a foul mood, and everyone was worried. 

Semi had told him what had happened, after Tendou had bugged him three days straight for the details, and was tired of watching his friend spin his wheels. Tendou looked at Tsuki again, and sighed. He was tired of both of them spinning their wheels. He quickly came up with a plan and texted Leon that he'd take care of it. He couldn't possibly make things worse, right?

 

 <><><><><><><><><><><>

 

For the past two weeks, the former setter now pinch servers temper has been on fire. While they normally could figure out what it was about when Shirabu was practicing with the others. But Semi was barely paying him any attention. What really scared them, was that even Tendou couldn't shake his foul mood.

So here he was, brooding about another freshman making him doubt himself again, riding in a car with Tendou who trying to flirt with his boyfriend. Tsuki immediately shut him down at the slightest hints of innuendo. Thank God, because in his mood, he didn't want to watch two love birds cooing at each other.

Semi was a little confused when they pulled into a school parking lot. Tsuki was ramrod straight in his seat and was glaring at Tendou. "What are we doing here Tendou?" They had asked at the same time, and Tendou ignored them both, getting out and motioning for them to follow.

The light bulb went off when he spotted the school came and Semi moved to get out. "Where?!" His barked question had Tendou pointing to a building, and he took off, leaving Tendou to coax his obviously pissed off boyfriend out of the car.

He could hear the sound of the volleyball being hit before he got to the door, and paused in the doorway to take in the site of his obsession and source of his bad mood as he stood in the gym with his head tilted back. Semi felt something both relax and tighten at the sight. He was hooked.

When his freckled boy moved to put his water bottle down and go back to practicing, Semi cleared his throat. Now, he had fully intended to talk to Yamaguchi, but when he saw those flushed freckles, all rational thought fled his mind. He only had one thing left; he wanted lick every freckle on this boys body.

Semi stalked over to Yamaguchi, backing him into a wall, and same as before, kissed him before either could think differently. Also the same as before, Yamaguchi melted into the kiss after a moment's hesitation, and kissed him back.

"What the fuck?!"


	2. Connect the dots, adult version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki confronts Yamaguchi about his reaction after finding him with Tendou after, walking in on Tadashi and Semi.
> 
> Semi isn't taking no for answer, and will do anything to get to know his freckled obsession, even inviting himself over to Yamaguchi's house for the weekend.
> 
> Hinata and his mother reconcile, while Ushijima and Tendou spend time with Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!!! I HAVE A NICK NAME FOR YAMAGUCHI!!!!!!! Thank you sweet baby Jesus, this has been driving me crazy!! Thank you Kalulah ;-)
> 
> As always, if you are a survivor of abuse, please proceed with caution

_Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sprawled on the floor on their bellies, as Kei showed Tadashi his dinosaur books. They had laid out after getting home from school. They were transferring to middle school next year, and they were hoping for the same school. Well, at least Yamaguchi was, Tsuki was hard to read sometimes. Except for when he was talking about dinosaurs._

_Yamaguchi rarely saw the tall blonde get excited about anything, and he felt a rush when he saw the slight flush on his cheek bones as he spoke animatedly about the differences between carnivores and herbivores, bipedal verses quadreped, and the differences between crocodiles and dinosaurs. Tsuki was the smartest person Yamaguchi knew, and he loved it._

_"Hey, Tadashi, can I tell you something?" Kei sounded so serious that Yamaguchi felt a little nervous. Had Tsuki noticed him staring?! Was he going to tell him to leave?!_

_"What is it Kei?" Yamaguchi's mind was starting to race, but he focused on Tsuki, and took deep, even breaths to keep calm._

_"I need you to promise me something first."_

_Yamaguchi was a little confused now, but he would do anything for his best friend. "Anything, Kei. What's wrong?" Tsuki looked so tense. Tadashi's stomach started to churn a bit._

_"Promise you won't judge me, after I tell you this." Tadashi was slightly taken aback by that, but nodded his head and kept steady eyes on worried blue ones._

_"Tadashi...," Tsuki took a deep breath as if to bolster himself. "I'm gay." Tadashi felt tears rush his eyes, because he wasn't going to be able to keep his promise._

 

_< ><><><><><><><><><><>_

 

Tsuki was livid! After the bullshit reaction Tadashi had given him about being with Tendou, he finds him lip locked with the octopus! "What the fuck?!"

Yamaguchi pulled back from the former setter like he was a living flame, and went an alarming shade of pale while blushing. "You ignore me and treat Suga like he could contaminate you because we're gay, all the while you're lip fucking this God damn octopus?!"

Tadashi shook his head while reaching out to touch Tsuki's arm, but he pulled back, his anger nearly fucking imploding at the thought of his best friend touching him. Tadashi recoiled and shrunk into himself at Tsuki's movement. Yamaguchi looked close to tears, and his voice shaky and quiet as he tried to talk "Kei, " but Tsuki wasn't going to listen to it anymore.

"Save it! I don't want to hear anything from you, you two faced hypocrite! I'm done." Tsuki turned to leave, but a strong hand on his shoulder jerked him back around. Semi's hard eyes met his and was taken aback at how angry the ash-blonde was.

"Don't talk to him like that." Yamaguchi's heart sped up at the tone of Semi's voice. He had only ever heard that tone directed at him, never on his behalf. "You can be angry, but you don't get to treat him like that."

Tendou stepped between the two blondes, and gently pushed them apart. "Let's calm it down you two." Semi backed up until he was standing in front of Tadashi, like he was blocking him. Tadashi didn't know what to make of it, no one had ever defended him before.

Before he could dwell on it too much, he focused back on Tsuki and tried to talk to him again. "Kei, please, I didn't-" he stopped short with the look Tsuki gave him.

"I defended you, I protected you, and you turn your back on me! I was going to forgive you!" Kei was on a roll, and no matter how much Tendou tried to calm him, he just kept going. He felt so betrayed and lied to! A bitter laugh ripped it's way up his chest. "Can you believe that?! Then I walk in here and find you sucking face with him!"

Every word was like a knife in his chest, and Tadashi felt so ashamed. Semi stepped fully in front of him, as if trying to shield him against what was coming. Tendou was desperately trying to get Tsuki to stop, but Tadashi knew that once he started, Tsuki wouldn't stop until he had purged himself of whatever was building inside of himself.

"You're a waste of my time, and a waste of this teams time! You don't deserve to be here!"

"Tsuki stop!" Tendou was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working, and Yamaguchi was going numb.

"I don't know why I bothered with you in the first place! I wish I had never met you!"

"Tsuki that's enough!" Tendou covered Kei's mouth and wrapped his other arm around the younger boys head, and physically turned him away. Semi's shout filled the gym and was followed by the sound of Tsuki panting.

 Semi couldn't believe what he was hearing, and was ready to take a swing at this kid. However, Tendou would never forgive him, and Yamaguchi was what was important right now. He turned around and was worried about the look on Tadashi's face.

Semi didn't have a word to describe his look, other than blank. There was nothing. He looked like they had been discussing the merits of filtered versus non filtered water, not being screamed at by his best friend.

Semi moved to make Yamaguchi look at him, but before he could touch him Tadashi stepped back while looking down. "Yamaguchi, " Semi was cut off by Tadashi turning and walking away. "Yamaguchi!"

He kept going and walked out of the gym. Semi didn't have to think twice, he grabbed Yamaguchi's bag and went after him. He tossed over his shoulder "Keep that ass-hat away from Yamaguchi, Tendou. Make sure you two lock up when you leave."

 

><><><><><><><><><

 

They had been driving for a while, collecting whatever outstanding debts they hadn't been able to enforce before, and talked about who was responsible for reporting them to the Disctrict Attorney's office. Yamaguchi couldn't figure out who it had been.

Everyone in this town new what would happen if they talked. No one would cross them, or so they had thought. One of their group had received a call, and was listening intently to whatever was being said, and was creating a tense atmosphere in the car.

A minute later he ended the call and closed his phone. His deep voice broke the silence. "We got a problem Yamaguchi."

He looked over his shoulder to look at his partner in the eye. "What kind of problem?"

"We know who the rat is."

"Who?"

His partners blackish brown, cold eyes got even colder. "Your little brother."

Yamaguchi felt cold fire spreading through his viens. 'Of course it was that little bitch.' He turned forward again and stared out the wind shield as he weighed his options. But there really was only one solution to their problems.

Yamaguchi's empty voice filled the space inside the car that had the others eyes gleaming in anticipation. "We'll take care of it."

 

<><><><><><><><><>

 

Tadashi wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. All he new was that he wanted to get as far away from Tsuki and Semi and the mess he had made for himself as possible. He had really screwed up this time.

Despite Tsuki's attitude, he had never yelled at or intentionally tried to hurt him before. Tadashi really couldn't blame him, he was honestly actually surprised it had taken this long for Tsuki to finally say, what Tadashi knew he was thinking.

He didn't deserve to have a friend like Tsuki. And he certainly didn't deserve to have someone like Semi interested in him. Tadashi had spent their entire friendship telling Tsuki that being gay was an unforgivable sin. In the end, Tadashi had just been judging the truth about himself, while hurting Tsuki and his teammates.

He could feel tears building in his eyes, threatening to spill over, but why should he cry over the truth?

'You can't defend yourself against it, the truth is the truth.'

As much as he tried to keep his brother out, his words played in Tadashi's head. He stopped in his tracks and hugged himself, trying to keep the mess that was him inside. His muscles screamed all over, pulsing with tension. He ached  all over, and felt like he'd snap.

And Tadashi was so exhausted, most nights he was kept awake by an onslaught of disturbing thoughts making his chest feel so tight, like he couldn't quite catch his breath.

A strong hand landed in his shoulder, making him jump. That hand gently turned Yamaguchi around and he heard a low voice saying, "Hold up. You forgot your gym bag."

Copper eyes ensnared his brown ones, and whatever he saw made Semi frown in concern. Before Yamaguchi could say anything, he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Angel." Warm breath hit Tadashi's collar, making him shiver, and those strong arms tightened around him further. "I didn't mean to cause problems between you and your friend. I just really wanted to see you again."

Yamaguchi was momentarily lost in the feel of those arms, but his words trickled into his mind. They didn't make any sense to him. He pulled back and looked Semi in the eye, and asked "Why?"

Semi seemed to be taken aback by that question. "I like you, that's why."

That only served to confuse Yamaguchi even more. Again he asked "Why?" and stepped back.

Semi tilted his head and seemed to be thinking. Soon a small smirk formed on his lips. "I found out I have a serious thing for freckles, and you have them in spades."

Yamaguchi felt his cheeks heat up at that, and blushed even harder when Semi licked his lips when he noticed. This boy was dangerous, he made Tadashi feel things he never had before, and wasn't sure if he even should be feeling these things.

Semi seemed to read his mind and smiled gently before he took Tadashi's hand in his own. His other hand came up to trace over the freckle pattern on one half of his face.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. I just want to get to know you, Angel. Will you let me?" There was that pet name again, and he didn't quite know what to make of it, but he certainly didn't feel like an angel.

The sun was starting to set, and his sweaty uniform was making Yamaguchi cold. He shivered a bit and  nodded. Semi didn't miss anything and smiled. He set Yamaguchi's bag down and shrugged off the light jacket he was wearing.

He draped it over Yamaguchi's shoulders and wrapped it around a little bit. "I don't want you to catch a cold." Yamaguchi felt a little blossom of warmth in his chest, and awkwardly smiled his thanks.

"Let's head to your place so you can change into something clean and warm?" That little but of warmth froze over at that suggestion. He didn't want Semi to see the craziness he came from, or have his parents offend Semi.

Not to mention, his brother would most likely be there, and he would reconigze him. But he didn't want his brother controlling his life and influencing his decisions any more.

 

<><><><><><><><>

 

"Mmmmm! God, you take me so good!"

Daichi moaned into Suga's neck, reaching around again and grasped Suga's dick, stroking his in time with his thrusts. Daichi was determined to make Suga cum with him, and thrusted even harder, hitting his prostate.

Suga stiffened and started to whine as he moved with Daichi's movements, before he jerked and felt his warm release coat his hand.

"Daichi, please," his breath voice was so damn hot Daichi, "I wanna feel you cum in my ass." Koushi's voice came out as high pitched whine that ended on a moan.

Daichi let go of Suga's dick to grab a hold of his hips, planted his feet firmly on the mattress, and powered his own dick into Suga's tight warm ass.

Koushi's voice went higher in octave with every other thrust. Daichi loved it when he became a whining and moaning mess. He pulled out, got to his knees and flipped Suga over. He loved to watch Koushi's face when he was like this.

He added more lube and thrusted all the way back in, and felt flames licking down his spine at Suga's scream. He hooked Suga's knees over his arms and bent him so he could thrust deeper.

Suga had already cum, but his dick was still flushed and hard. "Koushi, touch yourself,  I wanna see your chested covered with your cum."

Daichi nearly came when Suga's ass tightened around him at his command. His slim hand came forward and wrapped around his dick, moving fast, making his breath even choppier.

Daichi could tell Suga was close. He was holding his breath, little whimpers coming out of his mouth. Daichi changed from thrusting for keeping is dick in, and grinding hard against Suga's prostate.

Suga clenched and shook, as his cum shot out, painting his chest. Daichi couldn't hold back anymore and came. He groaned and he moved through his orgasm, keeping Suga on cloud nine. He knew Koishi loved the sensation over-stimulation.

Daichi pulled out when he finished and collapsed next to his spaced out boyfriend who was humming slightly with every breath while he was zoned out. When he came down from his high, Suga rolled over and cuddled up next to Daichi.

"That was sooo good." Suga's voice was a little slurred and Daichi couldn't keep the smirk off his face to save his life. "Exactly what we needed."

Daichi grunted in agreement and threaded his fingers into Suga's silky gray hair. They stayed like that for a while, and Daichi let his eyes close. He was starting to doze off when Suga broke the silence. "Babe, I'm worried."

Daichi tilted his chin down and met troubled eyes. "Yamaguchi keeps distancing himself from everyone, and the team isn't sure how to approach him. I don't want him to have to go through the court stuff alone. He's going to need us."

"I know Suga, but we can't make him talk to us if he doesn't want to. Your good at reaching out to people when they need it the most. Just trust your instincts."

Suga smiled wanly, and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could trust his instincts, because if what Daichi said was true, why hadn't he seen something had been off with Hinata? Guilt ate at him, and made him doubt himself.

But Daichi wouldn't lie. Suga knew without a doubt that Daichi believed what he said, because Daichi never wasted time with pointless lies.

He kissed Suga's forehead and then his beauty mark next to his eye. "Let's get cleaned up and go help Ushijima at the Hospital. He needs a break."

Suga nodded and accepted Daichi's hand after he had disentangled himself from the bed and Suga. They headed to the bathroom, and Suga thought on how he would approach Yamaguchi while he waited for the shower to warm up.

 

<><><><><><><><><>

 

Tendou was getting worried. From the moment Semi left to go after Yamaguchi, to them getting to Kei's home an hour later, Tsuki hadn't said a word. 

While Tsuki was a naturally quiet person, he made it a point to respond to Tendou to let him know he was still paying attention.

They were in his room, and Tsuki was staring at the floor. "Moon-pie, talk to me." Tendou spoke quietly, afraid anything louder than a whisper would startle him. 

"Was that real?" Tendou barely caught the question, but he heard it, and felt his heart clench from how hollow Kei sounded. He didn't know what to do to make this any better, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

He pulled Tsuki over the bed to sit down. Tendou sat in a loose cross legged position and helped Kei to sit in his lap facing him. He stroked his cheeks with his hands, and waited until his blue eyes met his own.

Tendou wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but his legs had long since gone numb. He didn't care, because even without saying a word, Tsuki told him everything. 

When Kei's eyes started to drop, Tendou rolled them on their sides and stretched his legs out. They tingled from the blood flow returning, but that didn't matter. What mattered was Kei.

He took his glasses off gently, put then in the nightstand next to his bed, and wrapped his arms around him as tight and as best he could.

"I know your angry and hurt right now," Tsuki tensed up at his quiet words, but he needed to say this "I know that Yamaguchi hurt you and I know that you regret what you said in the gym today" Tsuki tried to pull away but Tendou just held on tighter, "he's trying to things out Moon-pie. Give him and yourself some time. When your both ready, the two of you can work things out."

"How can you be so sure he'll reach out to me Satori?"

"Because he loves you Moon-pie."

 

<><><><><><><><><>

 

How the hell did this happen?!

Yamaguchi was at a complete loss as he sat across from Semi as they ate dinner with his family. He had some how managed to convince his parents that they had met at a church group, and that they were planning to have a bible study up in his room later.

To flabbergast him even more, his mother had invited him to spend the night...in his room. He had been staring at his barely eaten dinner as he desperately tried to understand how this had happened.

He froze when he felt a foot touch his under the table. He looked up and saw Semi talking to his mother about Contemporary Worship music versus traditional hymns.

Tadashi chalked it up to Semi stretching out his legs, when that same foot slowly inched it's way up his foot to his ankle, where his toe traced an intricate design that had his heart picking up speed. 

He looked up and found those copper eyes watching him, almost daring him. Yamaguchi wasn't sure what to do, when that foot started making its way higher up his leg.

He stopped at the back of his knee, and Tadashi felt a jolted of electricity shoot to his groin and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Semi's eyes gleemed when Tadashi felt his cheeks heat up with a slight flush.

Semi broke eye contact as quickly as he had made it and spoke to his mother again. "Thank you for the meal Mrs. Yamaguchi, it was delicious and very generous of you to invite me to your table."

His mother preened at the compliment and nodded her head slight in acknowledgement. "It's refreshing to meet a boy who's parents raised him right. The Godlessness that parents are bringing their children up with is offensive to the Lord. So many children are being led astray by the devil through TV music, drugs, books, science, and those hethens who go around telling people it's acceptable to be gay! We'll all be better off when the rapture comes."

"Yes, my wife and I have raised our sons to reject the influences of the outside world. Tadashi is currently going through the beginning of his tribulations going to school and being on the volleyball team with that Tsukishima boy. However, volleyball is the way the Lord is going to lead Tadashi to Seminary school on a scholarship."

Yamaguchi wanted the floor to open up and swallow his whole hear and now! He couldn't even look at Semi he was so embarrassed.

"I believe that God looks beyond our words and our actions," Semi's quiet voice filled the room and made Tadashi look at him, "the person who tells every person that he had God in his heart, performs charitable deeds, it's all just hear people praise him. On the other hand you see a homeless man who has next to nothing, will share what little he has, simply because he understands what it means to be generous and to receive grace."

Yamaguchi's parents were quietly processing what Semi had just said, while Tadashi wanted to leap across the table a kiss him. No one had ever contradicted his parents before, and it was like music to his ears. 

 Before they could say anything more, Yamaguchi excused himself and Semi, put them in the sink after rinsing them off, and led Semi up to his room.

He stopped them outside his room "Did you really mean what you said?" Yamaguchi had to know.

Warm breath hit his neck, making him shiver, as Semi whispered in his ear. "I don't know if God exists, I'm not smart enough to answer that kind of question. But I do believe, with everything that's in me that if there was a God, he wouldn't damn you for loving a man."

Yamaguchi felt something deep inside unravel and it was like he could actually take a breath for the first time...ever.

He turned around, grasped Semi's hand, and led him inside his room. Tadashi closed the door, locked it, took his shirt off. "I'm not ready for a lot of things, but I want to feel you."

Semi's eyes became hooded and as he backed him up over to his bed. "Tell me what you want Angel."

Yamaguchi blushed hard as images flashed through his mind. Semi groaned and closed his eyes. He lowered his head towards him and stopped when their forheads touched. "You have no idea what your blush does to me. It looks so good against your freckles." He moved his lips and brushed them over his cheeks, making him blush even more. "Tell me what you want."

It took a few tries, but he finally got his voice to work, "What we did at camp,and but on bed." His voice cracked so much, he wasn't sure Semi understood him.

When he felt Semi's hang gently squeeze the base of his throat, he knew he didn't have to worry. Semi's deep voice sent his heart racing, and had his dick hardening fast. "I want to see you, strip and lay down. Don't worry, we won't go any father than that day, but I want to see you."

Yamaguchi had tensed, but his words reassured him. He slowly took off his pants and boxers and laid out on his bed. Semi seemed to be entranced but what he saw, and Yamaguchi couldn't help but feel warmth wherever Semi's eyes landed. 

He took his own clothes off, but me moved to Yamaguchi's feet and touched a small freckle that was on his right foot with his finger. 

Yamaguchi was at loss as he watched Semi lean over, but gasped and jerked a bit when he felt Semi's tongue touch the same spot.

"What are you doing?" His voice was so rough he barely reconigzed it. He felt Semi smirk against his skin.

"I'm playing connect the dots, it's my favorite game." Yamaguchi bucked his hips up at those husky words and felt like his dick might explode.

Semi kept his tongue on his skin, and moved to the next freckle, slowly moving up his body until he reached Yamaguchi's neck. He stopped to lightly bite and suck at his neck.

Tadashi groaned quietly and reached his hands up to touch Semi, and ran them down his strong back. Semi moved to straddle his things, sending his muscles rippling down his back. He loved the feel of his muscles shifting and flexing. He bucked again when he felt Semi's dick brush his own, and he had to bite his knuckles to keep from yelling. 

"Touch me Angel, I want to feel your soft hands on my cock." Yamaguchi shuddered violently, and reached his shaking hands down between them. At the first touch of his dick, Yamaguchi pulled back and closed his eyes.

He was scared and unsure. Semi touched his chin and made him look into his burnt copper eyes, and found patience looking back at him. "Don't worry Angel. If you want to stop at anytime, for any reason, just say purple and we'll stop immediately."

"Purple?"

Semi chuckled and lightly kissed him. "It's a safe word. If things go to far, or u get uncomfortable, that word tells me you need to stop."

Yamaguchi felt himself relax a little bit.

Semi watched his face closely and asked "Purple?"

Yamaguchi thought for a moment, and shook his head no. He was nervous and scared, but he wanted to do this. "I'm good."

Semi smiled, and his eyes got intense again. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and reached down again. The feel of his hot skin and hard length had his own dick flexing. God it felt good in his hand. There was a voice in back of his head that asked what it would taste like, but he wasn't anywhere near ready for that.

At Semi's moan, he tightened his grip and moved his had up and down his length. "Your hand feels amazing Tadashi." Semi's deep raspy voice sent shivers through him. 

His big hand moved up his body, stopping at his Yamaguchi's throat, and squeezed lightly. His hips bucked involuntarily, and Semi smiled deviously. 

Semi pulled his hand away from his throat and pried his own from his dick. He sat up on his knees and pulled Yamaguchi's legs up to wrap them loosely around his hips. 

Tadashi moaned lewdly from the feel of Semi's dick against his own. Semi licked Tadashi's hand and brought it back down to their dicks. "Touch us both Angel." 

Once Tadashi touched him, Semi bucked, and kept up a steady rythm of thrusts he couldn't help but respond to. They both thrusted up into his hand and Semi's hand found its way back to his throat.

Yamaguchi had never felt anything this intense before and felt a tingling at the base of his spine as his stomach started to tighten.

Semi leaned forward and started to kiss him, and suck on his tongue as they kept thrusting against each other. Semi's hand never tightened or loosened, he kept a steady pressure that sent his heart racing. 

"Say my name Tadashi, Eita, say my name." Yamaguchi shuddered hard at his voice and his command and couldn't refuse him.

"Eita," his voice came out small from the pressure but they both heard him, and he couldn't help his blush that he felt spread down to his chest. Semi saw it and his eyes glazed over, and his thrusts picked up speed. Tadashi snapped and came with a low strangled moan "Eitaaaa!"

Yamaguchi came hard, his free hand reaching up and gripping his back, his nails sinking. Semi stiffened, and came, covering Tadashi's stomach and chest with cum. Yamaguchi closed his eyes, and let this feeling consume him, and his mind floated up into the clouds.

Yamaguchi came out if his daze to find himself cleaned up, with Semi laying next to him. His eyes were soft and his hand was running over my freckle pattern softly. 

"I'll never look at those kids games again you know?"

At that Semi snorted, pulled him in and held him close. "That's ok, I have my very own adult version now."

Tadashi smiled. He felt amazing, but he knew this wasn't going to last. He wasn't sure what Semi was to him, what his sexuality was, or even what his believe system was at this point, but he wasn't going to give Semi up. 

With that, Yamaguchi knew what he needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much who have been following this series from the beginning for your patience! Finals are over and I have time to write again! Hoot hoot!
> 
> I'm always on the look out for nick names, and I love feedback and suggestions! I'm also always up for challenge, so if there's a scene, situation, or character ship you want, let me know!


	3. Breath Angel, Just Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi finally visits Hinata in the hospital, after He and Semi have some fun at a department store dressing room.
> 
> Meanwhile, Yamaguchi's brother is making his move, wanting Yamaguchi to hurt as much as he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry I took so long to add another chapter! It's been a crazy, and I finally got my muse back lol 
> 
> She went on hiatus after my research papers last spring xD
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and had an amazing summer and fall!
> 
> Also, as always, if you're a survivor of abuse please proceed cautiously.
> 
> Warning...character deaths occur in this chapter...sad but necessary for this series D'x
> 
> (lilahbear, my dear sweet beta reader whom i love...brace yourself)

Kiyoko and Asahi walked hand in hand through the farmer's market near her house. She loved the smell of the fresh produce. You could smell the dampness and the dirt mixed with fruits and vegetables. She always felt revitalized walking through the stands, and loved hearing the stories the local farmers told. There was always one who had a rousing tale about how he risked life and limb for his crop, making you laugh and drawn into this colorful story.

Asahi would never say it to her, but he hated the farmer's market. He didn't particularly like large crowds, or having to talk to so many people and haggling prices. It all made him feel overwhelmed, but he was considerate enough to come, just because she loved it so much.

She really liked Asahi, but the longer they were together, the more she realized she wasn't attracted to him. He was a great friend, but that was it. Kiyoko had hoped it would turn into something more, but after meeting the delicate and blonde Yachi, Kiyoko knew it never would.

Kiyoko had never been indecisive before, or unsure of herself, but between Asahi and Yachi, Kiyoko was at a complete loss.

She didn't want to hurt Asahi's, but she had to be true to who she was. On the other hand, if Yachi didn't feel the same way, she could potentially damage two friendships. What should she do?

"Kiyoko? Are you ok?" She looked up at Asahi's concerned face. She smiled softly and nodded her head. Right now she didn't have the answer, and didn't want to spoil her outing with Asahi.

"Do you want to check out the local bookstore? I heard they got some new collections." At that Asahi's eyes brightened, and he nearly dragged her out of the market to get to the bookstore. 

Kiyoko laughed quietly. Next to Yachi and Tsuki, Asahi was the biggest book worm on the team. 

 

<><><><><><><><> 

 

He had just walked in through the front door, kicked off his shoes and left them by the others in favor of slippers. While his parents certainly did not own him or order him about, this was his parents house and he would at least respect it.

He just could not believe that Yamaguchi would testify against him. His own brother. The enormity of what was coming weighed heavily in his soul. Tadashi was a weak little nothing shit, but he was his little brother. He had a responsibility that he turns into the right kind of man.

He had been trying to do that all of Yamaguchi’s life, only the little brat could not see it. All he did was curl into himself and play volleyball like a little fag. At least he could sleep at night, knowing that his little brother would marry and have kids, getting their parents off his back about fulfilling his family obligation to them.

His thoughts occupied his mind, and on auto pilot, headed for his room. As he passed Tadashi’s room, he decided to pay his little brother a midnight visit, to make sure that he kept his mouth shut about what he knew.

He pivoted on his right heel and reached out to quietly turn the door handle. As the door opened, he noticed the room was a muted grey, the only noises where rustling sheets and quietly muffled moaning.

His lips quirked up at the thought. His little brother often had nightmares after his lessons on how to be a man, and it sounded like he was having one now. He was not a pervert, but he loved to see his little brothers body quivering in fear, his muscles clenching and shaking under those stupid freckles.

As he was about to step into the room, a second voice joined Tadashi’s. It was deeper, but just as quiet and intense. He was taken aback for a moment, until a figure rose up, and his heart froze for heartbeat, before it galloped into his throat.

Another boy was in bed with Yamaguchi, he was licking his freckles up from his stomach to his neck. He sat up and draped Tadashi’s legs over his hips, and stroked their erect cocks together. Yamaguchi’s moans were getting quieter, longer, and more intense with ever stroke of the other boy’s hand. His hand moved faster, their breathing was in-sync, and soon Tadashi whispered “Semi!” harshly before dropping open as his hips bucked, his come coating the other boys stomach, triggering his own orgasm, coating his hand and their still erect cocks.

He seemed to snap back into himself, and just as quietly closed the bedroom door, and nearly ran to his own room. He was seeing red. His brother…was a fucking homo. He had never been so angry before. He was breathing hard, his blood pumping through his veins.

He moved to his desk chair, sat in it, and tried to take deep breaths to clear his head, but all he could see was that ‘Semi’ touching Tadashi, and Tadashi’s face. The look of pleasure sent more heat into his own blood, feeling slightly unhinged. He closed his eyes and just kept watching Tadashi’s face as he came he came all over that other kid, when finally, he covered his mouth and yelled into his own hand a strangled cry of release.

He was slightly sluggish, and his mind was fuzzy, he felt like he was coming down from an intense high after sex with his favorite prostitute. He felt something warm and wet on his stomach, pulling him back to reality and down from his high. He looked down and found his dick out, his cum drying on his stomach, and his hand still lazily stroking himself.

He was slightly horrified, and couldn’t make any sense of this. While he was not gay, Tadashi was his. His to use, his to mold, his to break. That other boy, Semi was it, was going to be a problem. Tadashi showed a new side to himself, and he was seductive. 

While still shocked and and trying to process, inspiration struck. If their parents ever found out, he knew what they would say. He would be instructed to save his little brother's soul, by any means necessary. There was a little cabin that their family's church used, when they intervened and needed isolation to tend to their lost and wayward little sheep.

It would be perfect. He looked back down at himself. What this meant, he wasn't sure. He wasn't queer, had never looked at men that way, but Tadashi's face tonight had called to something. He didn't want to think too hard about what this meant.

All he knew was that he had never felt more relaxed, and felt that same anger from before when the image of that other boy touching Tadashi. That boy was touching something that was not his to touch, and he was going to make sure they both understood that.

He smiled as a plan took form. He could two birds with one stone; keep Tadashi quiet with a possibly new way to play with Tadashi and getting rid of this new nuisance.

His imagination slowly came to life and what he saw behind his closed eyelids brought his dick back to life.

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

 

_Two months later_

Tadashi had never been happier or more content in his life. Semi was either at his house or dragging him to his own house every weekend. Semi explored and dominated nearly every part of his body, but he never crossed the line and backed off when Tadashi called purple.

Semi spoiled him by taking him on trips to the beach and shopping, getting Tadashi into more fitted clothes, and at one point had followed him into the changing room to finger his ass as he sucked his dick, like he was trying to bring out his very soul. It was so intense and edgy that he had nearly screamed as he came, but Semi had stopped short before he had come down throat.

Eita had stood up and whispered his command into Yamaguchi’s ear, making his face light up like it was a cherry tomato. “Either you do it now, or I won’t touch your slutty little cock for the next week, and you won’t be allowed touch yours either. You’ll only be allowed to suck me off.” Semi’s harshly whispered ultimatum set Tadashi’s nerves on fire. God, he loved and hated it when Semi pushed him like this.

At the end of the day though, Yamaguchi knew that Semi would never ask him to do something he wouldn’t end up liking. So, he nodded and reached for the lube Semi always had on him. Eita walked over to the seat at the back of the changing room and sat as he pulled out his flushed dick. He lazily stroked it as he waited for Tadashi to get into position.

He slowly knelt in front of Semi, his back to him, as he leaned forward slightly. He slowly inserted his own finger into his ass, his face heating up with that familiar rush, and slowly added more until he had three in as he fucked himself. Tadashi’s cock was painfully hard and was weeping at the tip. Eita was panting slightly, and Tadashi got even hotter and the sound of his hand violently moving on himself as he watched.

“Use both hands, and stretch your ass wide open.” Semi’s voice was guttural, and made Tadashi’s whole body tighten. He was nearly ready to black out from the way his heart was beating, and he trusted Semi to wait until he was ready for more, he wanted whatever Semi had planned, and stretched himself wide open, shivering from the feel.

He heard Semi move, his clothes rustling, and his fast breaths were on the back of his neck. He felt the weeping tip of Semi’s cock brush his opening, but he didn’t move any deeper. He just kept stroking himself, the tip of him just barely brushing Tadashi, just about sent him over the edge when he felt Semi bite into his shoulder as his hand closed around his neck squeezing slightly, and warm cum filled his entrance. Tadashi choked and started grinding and bucking as he came, his strangled breaths adding to his nirvana as the strongest orgasm crashed down on him, and he vision hazed out.

As he slowly came back down into himself, he felt Semi cleaning him up and redressing him. Tadashi had never experienced anything like it before. Semi was stroking his face and neck, connecting his freckles with a barely-there touch. “Welcome back Angel.” His low raspy voice sent shivers through Tadashi’s groin and chest. It was the best voice to wake up to in the morning.

“Angel, do you trust me?”

Yamaguchi leaned his head back, just only now realizing he was in Semi’s lap, and nodded, not yet trusting his voice not to croak.

“Will you come to the hospital with me today?”

Yamaguchi tensed up and tried to move away when Semi tightened his arms around him. He really didn’t know if he could face Hinata after what his brother had helped Hinata’s father do. As much as he was learning to accept and relish this part of himself, he simply didn’t know if he could stand the rejection from somebody else because he couldn’t control who he was related to.

Although he had agreed to testify as a confidential witness, he knew his brother would know and would come after him. Despite his willingness to make right what his family helped to make wrong in Hinata’s life, Yamaguchi wasn’t all that sure he deserved forgiveness. He and Semi had discussed it many times, but Eita could never fully convince Tadashi that forgiveness wasn’t earned, it was simply given.

“Angel, Hinata asks about you. He wants to see you. Please, come with me.” Tadashi really didn’t want to, but he couldn’t say no to Semi.

He cleared his throat and managed to unglue his tongue. “Ok, but on one condition,” his voice broke and he had to clear it a bit to bring it back “…you won’t let go of my hand in the hospital.”

Eita smiled warmly, and kissed his nose. “I can live with that Angel.”

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

They were ready. All their planning was finally coming together, and they were finally going to fix their little problem. His little brother thought he was going to get away with testifying against his own brother and his fellow police brethren. That just wasn't how the world worked.

Snitches and rats deserved what they had coming. While Tadashi was off in lala-land, letting that little fairy Semi fuck his ass, their parents had noticed something was off. They didn't like how close Tadashi and Semi were, and had finally voiced their concerns last month. 

_He found their mother quietly panicking after finding the spare futon unused and unmoved from the hall closet after Semi had spent the night._

_Their father had been watching them more closely, and was nearly beside himself when he noticed the Semi would touch Tadashi. His hand would rest on his thigh, thought concealed by the table, while seated for meals. They would come down the stairs with their pinkies connected, and only pull apart until they left the house._

_Their parents came to him, hoping he would tell them they were wrong. Satisfaction had filled him when they had approached him, asking him if he knew anything about Tadashi and Semi. He had played his part well, gently breaking the news, saying he had seen them kissing and had even walked in one morning and had found them wrapped up in each other while sleeping._

_Their father had gone silent, slowly turning an interesting shade of red, while their mother looked like an ashen green. He had them exactly where he needed them. He had consoled their parents, and told them not to worry. He was going to take care of it. He was planning an intervention. He, with the help of his police buddies, were going to get Tadashi away from Semi's influence, and lead him back to salvation._

_Their father had looked him dead in the eye, so calm it was disconcerting, but is was their mother that surprised him. "The bible says that for a man to lie with a man as he would his wife, is to be put to death. If your brother will not come to salvation, choosing to continue to sin with that demon Semi, then he is no son of mine. He will be dead to this family." Her voice had never been so clear and sure before.Their father had then reached for their mother's hand, and nodded in agreement._

He smiled in satisfaction at the memory. Their parents had played right into hands, and he now could do whatever he needed to do, to fix this mess his brother had made.

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

 

She knew it wasn’t right, but she couldn’t help herself. Kageyama had pissed Yachi off. After she had spent almost every day after school helping him study for his exam, Kageyama had failed miserably. He was no doomed to spending his weekends at school for tutoring, and this weekend would have been their first official date.

Instead, here Yachi was, keeping her company as Asahi tried to keep Noya and Tanaka from disappearing into what they thought was an unoccupied room…like last weekend. Those two, they had nearly gotten the whole group kicked out when they had slipped into a darkened room to ‘stretch out’ for a minute, and take a nap.

They had apparently not seen the patient with his jaw wired shut, unable to be heard over all the noise they were making. After pushing the button to call a nurse, who proceeded to shout upon opening the door “there will not be any dirty boy-town sex in my hospital, and in front of my patient no less!”

Of course, Tanka took exception, and informed said nurse that just because no wanted to see what was under her skirt, she shouldn’t keep him from getting into his boyfriend’s pants. A shriek, two security officers, and thrown pudding later had the hospital ready to kick the whole group out. Suffice to say, it took quite a bit of smooth talking from both Daichi and Suga, Asahi promising to stay with them, and Wakatoshi’s parent’s checkbook to calm things down.

As reserved as Kiyoko came across, she loved those boy’s antics. They kept her on her toes and entertained in spades. As a bonus, when she saw Asahi around Nishinoya, she didn’t feel as guilty about Yacchi. Kiyoko knew from the first time they were together, Asahi was in love with the force of nature that was Noya, but like herself Asahi never acted on it. He was content to be in Noya’s life and love him from a distance.

It was part of the reason Kiyoko had agreed to date Asahi. If she told him her feeling s about Yacchi, he would never judge her, would never be jealous, and would never push her for more than what she could offer.

However, with Yacchi so close, leaning against her, flashing her warm sweet smile as she began to nod off, it was nearly impossible to not confess to her here and now.

Kiyoko was pulled from her thoughts when Semi and Yamaguchi walked into the waiting area together. Tsuki, who was waiting for Tendou to finish visiting, bristled, and turned his head to pointedly stare out the window. Semi had noticed, and moved Yamaguchi towards Hinata’s room. But Kiyoko had seen Tadashi’s face, and it broke her heart.

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

An hour later, after Semi and a very red-faced Tadashi walked past an equally red-faced salesman, they were at the hospital. Tadashi had never felt more uncertain or nervous than at any other point in his life. After walking the gambit of the Shiratorizawa and Karasuno teams, reeling from Tsuki giving him the cold shoulder, and the silent eyes he had passed from everyone in the waiting room. It felt like he was intruding, as if he wasn’t welcomed.

Tadashi stood at the foot of the bed of his very tiny and very broken team mate.His orange hair was gone, shaved so they could put a plate in his skull, from what Semi told him. His golden eyes were sharp but tired, the same with his hulking boyfriend standing guard next to him with a small little girl draped over his left shoulder asleep. His right hand was busy holding Hinata’s left hand, the only non-cast covered part of his body.

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what to say. Hinata looked like a broken toy, just put back together. Rather than wait for Ushijima to throw him out like he deserved, he walked over towards Hinata’s bed, timidly eyeing his hulking bodyguard, and stopped next to Shouyou’s bed, and bent into a deep bow. Hinata’s raspy and tired voice reached his ears “Yamaguchi, wha-“

Before he could finish his question, Tadashi blurted out “I’m sorry!” A pregnant hush filled the room, and the seconds ticked by, his muscles filling with tension as he waited for Shouyou to tell him to get out.

“Yamaguchi,” Hinata’s raspy and tired voice reached his ears, and his eyes snapped up to meet Hinata’s confused ones “what do you have to apologize for?” Yamaguchi looked down again, shame eating away at him. There was quiet murmuring, some shuffling of feet, and the click of a closing door, and he was left alone with Hinata.

Yamaguchi straitened, and forced himself to look Hinata in the eye. Tadashi couldn’t last, and dropped eyes to the floor. He was going to cooperate with the DA, but Hinata deserved to hear this for him, and he deserved the truth. While Tadashi knew it was the coward’s way, but he couldn’t look at Hinata while he said this. “I’m testifying for the DA. My brother is a police officer, and I heard him and the others talking. They never paid me much mind, or didn’t know I was in the next room. They talked about everything about they did under the table.”

He looked up for a split second, to make sure Hinata was following. His nod confirmed it, and Yamaguchi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, to bolster himself for what he had to say next. “They talked about your dad.” If it was possible, the silence intensified. “I knew what was happening in that house. I wanted to say something, but I was a coward, and let me fear keep me silent.”

Tadashi’s voice cracked at the end. He tried to say more, to let Hinata know that he understood the enormity of his sin, that he was going to do the right thing, but nothing would come out. He tried a few more times, but nothing came out. “Tadashi,” Yamaguchi froze and waited “you look like a fish.” Tadashi looked up, startled, and met watery gold eyes and a wobbly tight small smile.

Hinata was trying to make him laugh.

Yamaguchi dropped to his knees crying. Here Hinata was, broken and forever scared, partly due to his silence, and he was making a joke to make _him_ feel better! He couldn’t take it.

He could barely make out what Hinata was saying, his voice breaking in worry, making Yamaguchi cry even more. He knew this wasn’t about him, that if anyone deserved to cry in this room, it was Shouyou, but Tadashi couldn’t stop his tears anymore than he could stop a hurricane.

Tadashi’s guilt ate at him. He had heard rumors about the Hinata Household. His brother and his friends on the force had all at one point or another gone to Hinata’s house on a domestic disturbance call, and had come back telling stories. None of them had helped Hinata’s family, knowing full well what was going on in that house. Neither had Yamaguchi, and he knew he shared a part of the blame for what happened to him.

He had never raised a hand to Shouyou, never hit or said anything meant to tear him down, and had never purposefully done anything spiteful. But, he was guilty of knowing, and not saying anything. Hinata was his team mate, and you were supposed to be able to trust your team mates, and he had turned a blind eye, deciding to save himself from his brother’s wrath.

He wasn’t aware he had run out of Hinata’s room, all he knew was that he couldn’t breathe. The weight of his guilt and shame was crushing him, and he had to find air. He found himself being held by soft and callused hands, and they were cupping his cheeks. Yamaguchi looked up into copper eyes that had nothing but compassion and belonging. Tadashi closed his eyes, and felt strong thumbs brushing his tears away, as Eita brought their foreheads together. “Angel, breathe, it’s all going to be all right.” Except, Tadashi knew it never would be again, and blacked out.

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

 

Semi cradled Yamaguchi in his arms, worry eating at him. He knew something was going on with Tadashi, had been keeping something from him, but hadn’t been able to get him to open up, but his Angel knew how to keep a secret. He didn’t know what it was, but it had to be big if it effected his Angel like this.

“Semi?” Eita looked up, and met Suga’s kind and worried eyes. “I’m taking Yacchi home, she’s been here all day, and wiped out. I can drop Yamaguchi off at home on the way, if you want.”

Semi shook his head no. “Thanks, but he’s mine, and I take care of what’s mine.”

Suga smiled warmly and looked at Daichi who was talking quietly with Kuroo and Bokuto, giving an update. “I understand perfectly.” Suga looked down at him again. “Wait a minute, they need some jackets before we take them out, it’s pouring outside.”

Kiyoko and Tanaka offered their jackets up. Semi wrapped his bundle up, and walked with Suga outside.

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

 

They were ready. They had made a plan, and knew what they had to do to keep their secrets safe. They were outside the hospital, and were waiting for the Ash-Blonde to come out with Tadashi. His brother was waiting at the meet up, and was prepping the supplies. It was all going to work out, it had to. Too much was riding on this.

A half an hour had passed since Yamaguchi’s brother had gone in with the blonde. It had started to pour, making it hard to see, but that wasn’t going to stop them. Two black cars waited in a dark allay, ready to move.

The sliding doors opened, and two blondes came out, each carrying someone wrapped in a black hoodie. The drivers sent a text to Yamaguchi.

_Unknown number: There’s two blondes._

_Unknown number: What’s our move?_

They waited, tensed, and watching both blondes like lions watch their prey. Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz.

_Unknown number: Grab both!_

_Unknown number: Deal with it later._

They’d have to be creative. The two blondes took off, and the drivers followed. They had to drive carefully, the roads were slick, and the rain was falling faster than the windshield wipers could move. Up ahead was a sharp turn with an embankment.

 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

 

Daichi was trying his hardest to ignore Kuroo, Bokuto and Tendou who were egging on and laughing with the red head, after he came back from the roof, smelling decidedly…earthy.

Something was wrong. He had this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, and kept resisting the urge to call Suga. Koushi hated to talk and drive, but something was off.

He looked across the room and saw that Kiyoko seemed to be as fidgety as he was, checking her phone almost as often.

They both jumped when his phone rang.

Suga’s smiling face lit up his screen.

And Daichi’s stomach dropped to the floor when he answered and heard Koushi’s voice.

“Dai-Daichi,…”

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

It wasn’t ideal, but this was going to be their best chance. The lead car sped up, moving like he was going to try to pass the other cars. Instead, he paralleled with the first car, and rammed into one of the rear tires, causing the driver swerve. With the slick road, speed, and hit the first car skidded and swerved and flipped on the sharp corner.

It landed on its side, the crunch and scrape of metal on asphalt was nearly deafening. It blocked the road, and caused the other car to crash into it, sending the passenger partway through the windshield. The other cars stopped, and the occupants got out.

Two stopped at the first car. They checked the passenger, and found a blonde girl. Not who they wanted.

The other two whistled from the other car on its side, and they moved to help. They pulled out two boys, and recognized the freckles on the one right away. They were both bleeding and covered with cuts, but they were breathing.

_Unknown number: Got him._

_Unknown number: Have some collateral damage.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the chapter is slightly disjointed...I'm a little out of practice xD
> 
> (I did some editing to this chapter, and I hope it helps with the flow a little bit.)
> 
> Thank you for waiting patiently, and I truly appreciate all the comments and Kudos! 
> 
> As always, if you have any suggestions, comments, and or questions please feel free to voice them!


	4. Until Further Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to offer suggestions *sweatdrop* i won't reject any advise and/or help lol

Hey guys!

I'm sorry, but at the moment I'm ending the story here. I'm debating about re-writing the story a bit. I'm suffering some serious writers block, mainly due to the story getting a little too complicated. 

I have other projects I'm trying to work on, and I'm hoping that taking a break will coax the story to come out of hiding.

For now, unfortunately

Yacchi and Suga do pass away T~T

Kiyoko and Asahi break up. Kiyoko had been pinning for Yacchi, but hadn't confessed due to fear of rejection and how her family would react. With Yacchi gone, Kiyoko leaves for college in Tokiyo, wanting get away from painful memories and refusing to live a lie anymore.

Asahi, the marshmellow he is understands, and feels the same way. After getting drunk, he confesses to Tanaka that he's in love Nishinoya. Tanaka being the MVP that he is, steps aside, because as life would have it, Nishinoya loves him too.

Don't worry! Tanaka gets the amazing girlfriend he's been dreaming about!

Daichi does move on, but it's a VERY rough road, because Suga was supposed to be his one and only. Life his brought back into his eyes by tongue pierced looking hoodlum who is more than willing to share Daichi's heart, because he's lost someone who was supposed to be his one and only too.

Hinata's sister will eventually find love. Much to Oikawa's horror, his nephew and Hinata's sister get together, and Ushijima and him are now family.

As for Tobio, well, he runs into his previous mentor and with Hajime's help, they put him back together.

Because I'm an agnsty bitch, i was able to work out the good bye scene between Daichi and Suga.

 

><><><><><><><><

 

Daichi knew he was moving, but it felt like he was being swept along by a freezing and slow moving stream. His body was numb, and he felt the occasional shiver spread out from his core as if chilled.

He was in a way. When the doctor had told him and Suga's parents the news, it like he had been stabbed in the chest with a knife made of ice. Rather than melting, the ice only grew and moved to surround his heart.

Suga wouldn't make it. There had been too much damage internally, and they hadn't gotten to him soon enough. All they could do at this point was make him confortable.

He was in a way grateful for it, because Daichi just knew that the pain hiding under the ice would bring him to his knees, and he wasn't sure he would be able to get back up.

The sound of a woman weeping brought him back to focus, and realized he was just outside Suga's hospital room. Koushi's parents had asked to say good bye first, so the boys could have theirs in privacy.

Seeing the Sugawara's hunched over their son, pressing kisses to his face and each holding one if his hands, Daichi felt a crushing weight on him.

This was really happening. Daichi was going to have to say good bye.  _It's not fair!_

"Daichi, " he hadn't realized he had closed his eyes, but hearing Suga's whispery voice had him opening them back up and flooding with tears at Koushi's bruised face.

Suga's parents gave him each one more hug, and left the room holding each other up as they left the room. Daichi felt like greedy bastard having Koushi's last moments to himself, but no matter how much he fought them, Suga's parents had insisted. 

 _"You gave him new life Daichi. Please see it through. You're all he's ever wanted dear."_ Mrs. Sugawara's word cut him like a knife.

Daichi slowly makes his way over, his heart feeezing over with every step he took. Daichi silently, and very carefully, sat on Suga's bed and helped Koushi curl up with him. 

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Daichi could've bit his damn tongue off.

A soft and pained chuckle whispered across his neck where Suga had his face buried. "You had it...all plan..ned out huh? I knew...you ha...d our lives.....but dying too?"

Daichi smiled sadly, willing his tears to not fall."Yeah, guess I kinda did."

Suga tightened his grip on Daichi's arm. "Tell me...all of i-it...tell m'.."

Daichi felt his chest start to cave in, because Suga was fading, and he wanted to hear the future Daichi had dreamed for them.

He took a deep breath, pressed their foreheads together, and breathed his dreams to Suga.

"On our graduation day at college, I was going to propose to you. If you said yes "

Suga weakly raised his hand and put it on Daichi's face. It was whispered but Suga's "how...cou..ld there..ever b-be...any...do..ubt...baby?" branded themselves into Daichi's soul.

Pain temporarily robbed him of his voice, but he would see it through.

"We'd get married, just us, our puppy we adopted, Asahi and Nishinoya as our witnesses, and the justice of the peace. Just the six of us, under blossoming cherry blossoms. Of course, you would get a million petals stuck in your hair. It's like a magnet for those damn things."

Daichi can feel Suga's breath hitch, and hear his heart speed up at that, but Daichi knew it was slowing down.  _God, it hurts!_

"Then after a couple years, we would bring a couple kids home. A boy and girl. Our little girl would look uncannily like you, she even has your beauty marks dark brown eyes. She's beautiful Koushi. Hehe, and our boy, somehow we found a minature Asahi. He's the tallest in the class, but so freaking painfully shy."

Daichi could see it, could see their life playing out before him. He wanted it so bad! They had worked so hard to get into the same university, saved money to be able to live together, and it wasn't going to happen. That life he saw so clearly was crumbling right before him.

"After our kids are grown and we're surrounded by our beautiful grandkids, we spoil the crap out of them, because we get too and they're ours."

_Oh god! I can't! It's not FAIR! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY!_

"Then, when we're old and wrinkeld, and our grandkids are getting married and having kids of their own we-" Daichi had to stop and take a deep breath. "We would lay down one night, and we'd go together. We'd be like the notebook baby, cause i can't be here without you."

The only sound was the heart moniter emitting a high pitched, never ending, soul crushing sound. 

_It wasn't supposed to end this way..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you have any requests, suggestions or comments, I'd love to here them! XD


End file.
